Christmas Memories
by NejiKikyoAnimeRose
Summary: ItaNeji! Christmas oneshot with domesticated!Neji and dominant!Itachi, as always. Might be slightly OOC, but then this is fluff, so it is to be expected! Enjoy!


**Just a short little note. Every singe one of the flashbacks, except the one in October, takes place on Christmas day, so that's the relevance this has to Christmas day!!**

* * *

"Tousan!" Itachi smiled at his child and scooped the small boy up in his arms, spinning him around playfully. The boy giggled and flung his arms out, black hair rustling messily about in the newly stirred breeze.

"Tousan, what about me!" Itachi felt a tug at his sleeve and smiled down at the pouting girl that was his daughter.

"I only have two hands, Mikoto," he said. Up in his arms, the boy stuck his tongue out and smirked smugly.

"Ha haaaaaa!" he jeered. Mikoto stomped her foot angrily.

"Tousaaaaan!" she whined. "Hizashi's making fun of me! Make him stop!" Hizashi started laughing and pointing, which made Mikoto angrier, which made her yell louder, which made Itachi all the more annoyed. He sighed and opened is mouth to reprimand his children but was cut off by a much more authoritative voice.

"Hizashi, stop making fun of your sister, Mikoto, stop pouting, both of you behave yourselves. Now!" The effect was instantaneous.

"Yes, Chichui!" both children said immediately. Itachi immediately smiled as his husband of eight years walked up to them, carrying the many suitcases that their children had packed. He set them down loudly.

"Thank you for helping, Itachi," he huffed. "Most appreciated." Itachi could see the pout that was beginning to form and almost laughed out loud. He quickly yet gently placed Hizashi on the ground and moved to wrap his arms around Neji, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry," he whispered in the other's ear. Neji tried to suppress a shiver, but failed. Indignantly, he tried to pull himself away from his husband, but, as always, Itachi effortlessly held him in place. After a moment of futile struggling, Neji sighed and relaxed somewhat in the other man's arms.

"You're hopeless," he chuckled affectionately. Itachi smiled into the Hyuuga's hair.

"But you love me for it," he reminded. Neji hummed softly in agreement but didn't say anything.

"Ewwww, Tousan and Chichui are kissing again!" Hizashi shouted, screwing up his face and turning away. Mikoto tutted and smacked him over the head.

"You baka!" she scolded. "Kissing is a beautiful and natural thing that everyone does when they meet that special someone who stays by them through fat and slim!" Neji and Itachi both started laughing and the former turned towards his daughter, pulling away from Itachi to lift her into his arms.

"That's thick and thin," he corrected, planting a kiss on her forehead. The girl beamed and snuggled into the Hyuuga's arms.

"Hakubo-san told me that last week!" she exclaimed proudly. On the ground, Hizashi pouted and moved to Itachi, lifting up his arms expectantly. Itachi shook his head and bent down to pick up his son. The two parents moved to stand next to each other with their children in their arms, each taking time to think and remember the eight years in which they'd been married and the two years before that in which they had been lovers.

"Do you remember how we met?" Itachi asked as Neji moved closer to him. The Hyuuga smiled and placed his head on Itachi's shoulder.

"I do," he affirmed. "I don't recall ever having been so interested in any one person ever before." The Uchiha inwardly swelled with pride. He laughed softly.

"Nor do I," he agreed. "You know, I think that must've been the best Christmas party I've ever attended."

_Eleven Years Ago: _

_The companies Uchiha and Hyuuga had finally, after years of controversy, political disagreements and business rivalry in general, merged together to make one large business. The details of such a merge are unimportant as of now, but what is important is the Christmas party that was held in honor of the event. All Uchihas, Hyuugas, and their families were invited and attended. It was a grand affair. The heads of both companies were there, as were their families. Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuuga Hiashi. Unsurprisingly, both men were engaged in a fiery conversation of business affairs, politics and what their plans were now that they were officially business partners. Also taking place in the conversation was the young Uchiha Itachi, who was Fugaku's eldest son, and thus, his heir. Itachi, twenty-two years of age, was expected to take over the job as head of the Uchiha company when his father was ready to pass it to him. He expressed no sentiments against such a task and upheld his own duty to his father splendidly. _

_And on the Hyuugas' side there was young Hyuuga Neji, nephew to Hiashi as well as his heir. Seventeen years of age, Neji was mature beyond his years. His calculating mind and blunt manner led many to believe he was heartless, and therefore, the perfect candidate to run a business. Neji, of course, only agreed that he was the best choice as Hiashi's successor. A known fact of the boy was that his father had died when he was seven years old and that he had been placed under his uncle's care almost immediately afterwards, which led to his intense and academic upbringing. A little known fact, though, was that he loved his uncle most ardently and would do almost anything for the man who had acted as father to him for most of his life. It hadn't been this way, at first he had resented him, but as years passed, the young heir began to understand that there was more to the man than the brash and cold man than his given occupation had made it seem. _

_Both young men were very promising and gave a wonderful example on this special night of what was to come in the future when they became partners themselves. For what started as a conversation between mainly the two current corporation heads with only small interjections from their young sons, soon became a conversation fueled by the young heirs and future corporation heads that was surveyed by two very pleasantly surprised fathers. _

_Neji, who had been developing his own ideas and opinions as to the betterment of the company, had jumped smoothly into the debate between his uncle and the partnering Uchiha and had began his own explanation of how, though both of them made excellent points, nothing of what they were saying was going to help the business in the long run. Itachi had, shortly thereafter, inserted his own two cents and went from there. Both Hiashi and Fugaku were surprised at their successors' ready attitudes, but neither so much as dreamed of stopping them. They simply stood back and watched the brilliance splay itself out. _

_"I understand your point, however..." _

_"What you need to understand about that..." _

_"The fault in that is..." _

_"Well, clearly, that would put us in a very undesirable position because..." _

_And so on and so forth, for a good hour and a half, the two young boys spoke of nothing but business and the inner-workings of their own and how they should or should not be changed. Hiashi and Fugaku were both surprised of their successors' deep understanding of the corporation, but that was not to say they weren't proud. Indeed, the two men had never been so proud of Neji and Itachi as they were just then. _

_After a while, the two boys were encouraged to find a more quiet place to continue their discussion. To the great joy of Hiashi and Fugaku, they did so eagerly. _

_And thus it continued. And soon, the talk turned from business to more personal things. Things like life before they were sucked into the vortex of the corporation. As the conversation progressed, the topics became more personal and fragile. Soon the topic of the death of Neji's father came up._

_"How do you handle the loss of a parent at such a young age?" Itachi had asked seriously. Neji looked into his drink for a moment as he contemplated his answer. _

_"I didn't handle it," he finally confessed. "Uncle did. I would cry and he would hold me. And then I would push him away. And then finally he held on to me too tightly for me to escape one day. And so I stopped trying. And I let him comfort me. So, after years of that, I was able to take a small step forward, move on a little bit. And then the endless work distracted me. And I began to enjoy it. A feeling which, right now, is only increasing." The young Hyuuga offered a small smile, but Itachi was not deceived. He understood that Neji was still uncomfortable about the subject of his father's death. That fact was made apparent by his choppy and slightly vague answer. He shook his head. _

_"I would've understood if you did not wish to answer the question," he said. Neji's cheeks colored and he turned away, coughing as though the noise would hide the blush. He shrugged awkwardly. _

_"W-well, I suppose I just had to answer you," he said unsurely. Itachi chuckled. _

_"Of course," he agreed. _

_And that was that. Itachi smoothly turned the conversation to something else and Neji gratefully followed him. They grew more animated as time went on and soon Neji had on his face the largest smile he had ever allowed. _

_Before they knew it, the party had ended and their guardians both ushered them along. _

_"I'll see you again," Neji said. It was not a question, rather, a simple confirmation. Itachi smiled slightly and nodded. _

_"Yes," was all he said before inclining his head to both Neji and Hiashi and turning around to head away with his father. Neji watched him go with a faraway and slightly wistful look on his face. Hiashi watched amusedly. He couldn't wait to barrage his nephew with questions as soon as they got home. _

Present:

Neji chuckled.

"I remember when you left," he said quietly. "I was staring after you even when you were long left from my sight. _Gods, _I was so _romantic_!" He turned slightly red and turned his head into Itachi's shoulder. The taller chuckled.

"How flattering," he said. "You should know that that was the only event that ever I left with a smile. My father wouldn't leave me alone for five minutes afterwards. One could almost say he suspected that there were what some would call _ulterior _motives to my desire to see you again." Neji nodded against him and sighed in a contented way. Itachi carefully turned his head to survey him gently and tenderly.

He remembered vividly his father's accusation of him after he and Neji had seen each other on many more than one occasion.

_Ten Years Ago: _

_"Itachi, will you come here a moment?" Fugaku asked in his deep and serious voice. "I should like to speak to you of something of great importance, if I may." Itachi nodded respectfully. _

_"Of course, father," he replied. Fugaku nodded and pivoted smoothly. Itachi followed him into one of his many studies. Upon closing the door, the older Uchiha sighed and turned to Itachi. _

_"Talk to me about the young Hyuuga Neji," he said. Itachi's brow furrowed slightly. _

_"What of him, father?" he asked. "Is there something wrong? A problem with the Hyuugas? Or perhaps it is something that you find problematic on a personal level?" Fugaku closed his eyes and brought a hand up to the bridge of his nose. Itachi was as perceptive as ever. After a moment of contemplation, the father offered a careful answer. _

_"Perhaps more the latter than anything else, my son," he said slowly but firmly. "As I understand it, you are becoming extremely close to this boy, yes?" He watched Itachi with piercing eyes and was not at all surprised to see his son nod without hesitation. He had raised Itachi not to pause or hesitate when it came to the truth. _

_"Yes, father, it is true," the young Uchiha said. Fugaku nodded and proceeded. _

_"And, I understand that your friendship with him is rapidly progressing. It is true?" he asked. Itachi nodded once more with reluctance. _

_"Again, yes father, it is true," Itachi replied once more. _

_"Well, I'll move right to the point," Fugaku said. "I am worried about the extent to which you're feelings for this boy reach. It almost seems to reach an intimate level, and that, as I am sure you understand, would be absolutely insufferable. Answer me honestly, my boy. Do you or do you not feel intimately for this young man who is to be your future business partner?" Once again, Itachi did not hesitate. _

_"I do, father," he said evenly. There was a silence in the room after the sudden declaration. Itachi looked his father squarely in the eye and Fugaku's unwavering confidence wavered. He took a staggering step back and surveyed his son with wide eyes. _

_"You – you," he stammered, shell-shocked, "you are in – love – with him?" Itachi nodded solemnly. _

_"I am," he replied. Despite the many long years Fugaku had spent figuratively beating any and all senses of humor from Itachi, the man hoped that this would turn out to be some cruel joke and that Itachi would smirk at him and say slyly, "April fools!" even though Fugaku knew very well that it was October. _

_The man swallowed and attempted to regain his lost composure. With slightly shaky hands, he smoothed his normally immaculate suit and cleared his throat, standing tall with squared shoulders. _

_"Itachi," he said sternly. "First and foremost, I thank you for being honest with me. However, you must know that such an unorthodox emotion can only bring down this company's reputation and I must ask that you not act off of this strange love." Fugaku narrowed his eyes and looked hard at Itachi, who only nodded once. There was no sign of disappointment in his countenance. _

_"Of course, father," he said. "As you say." Fugaku nodded and waved him off impatiently._

_"Then you may go, Itachi," he said. "Thank you." Itachi nodded, turned and left. _

Present:

Itachi's brow furrowed as he remembered the day. Of course, he had told Neji of that and of how he had felt during that day once they were lovers, but he had never been able to put into words the totally unfamiliar feeling of something akin to sadness that his father's words aroused in him. It had been almost been painful, when his father had told him that he was not to put any of his feelings into words or base any of his actions off of those feelings.

Are you alright, Itachi?" Neji asked, startling Itachi out of his reverie. The older man looked to his younger husband with a fond twinkle in his eyes and replied, "Just contemplative, Kitten. Nothing to worry about." Neji smiled and nodded.

"Neji-niisan!" a familiar voice shouted. Neji turned and smiled brightly as his cousin approached him with her own lover of a few years. Hinata, who was one year Neji's junior was dragging Yamanaka Ino along behind her and wore one of the brightest smiles on her face that Neji had ever seen. Once she reached her cousin, she dropped Ino's hand and wrapped her arms around the brunette in a tight hug.

Neji, who hadn't had time to put Mikoto down before being engulfed by Hinata's crushing hug, laughed as the girl squirmed in the sandwich created by her father and aunt.

"A moment, Hinata," Neji chuckled. Hinata blushed and pulled away, giving Neji enough time to place Mikoto on the ground before pulling him to her once more. He smiled and returned the embrace as Ino greeted Itachi. The two exchanged hugs slightly awkwardly and began a rather mellow conversation, which was difficult for Ino, who was used to expressing her emotions in full.

"So how was your year?" Ino asked civilly, hints of her normal whiny and sarcastic yet good-natured tone peeking through the layers of tension. Itachi thought a moment before he answered.

"It wasn't all that eventful, actually," he replied. "Work is going fine for the both of us, Hizashi has started kindergarten and Mikoto is going into first grade. I'm sure Hinata told you this at some point?" Ino nodded and directed a quick fond smile in her lover's direction.

"Yep," she confirmed. "She did. Well, Neji told her and she told me. You know, she and Neji have been getting impossibly close over the past few years, I've noticed. Now, whenever Hinata comes home with some big news or something, it's always a kiss on the cheek and then, 'I've gotta tell Neji!' Kinda makes me feel like the third wheel." Ino chuckled and shook her head and Itachi nodded in agreement.

"I'm very happy that he and his cousin are managing to get along these days," he said. "However, you are right. It does get a bit tedious and I really can't say I like being left out. Though if I crow too loud over the loss of Neji's attention, I might be banished to the couch within the hour." Ino laughed and nodded.

"I know what you mean!" she said, a little louder and more like herself. "And I think you'll probably feel like the odd one out a lot more over this weekend. I mean they're already all over each other! Kami only knows what they talk about!"

Meanwhile, Neji and Hinata were having a much more comfortable and fluent conversation.

"How are things, Hinata?" Neji asked with a smile. "I hope everything with Ino is going smoothly?" Hinata nodded vigorously, blushing at the thought of her blonde girlfriend. She risked a glance at the Yamanaka and was surprised to see her engaged in what appeared to be an animated discussion with Itachi.

"Things are going great!" she gushed in her breathy voice. "We just celebrated our anniversary, I think I told you that, and I really think we might be headed towards m-marriage." At this last phrase, the young Hyuuga got even redder and looked down timidly. Neji laughed.

"Hinata," he said. "I can't help but notice how hopeful you seem to be at the thought of marriage. Is this something that you would really want to pursue with Ino?" Hinata looked at him shyly and gave a very reluctant nod, nervously crushing her fingertips together, a habit of hers that she had yet to break.

"I – I suppose," she all but squeaked. "I really lo–like Ino and I really would like to go somewhere serious with our re—relationship." She avoided his eyes and looked down once more, embarrassed and shy. Neji arched a brow.

"Hinata," he began seriously. Her eyes flickered up to him hesitantly and she nodded.

"Y—yes?" she stammered.

"Were you about to say 'love'?" Neji asked suspiciously. Hinata's face at this point would've made a rose look washed out. She jerked slightly and opened and closed her mouth, appearing a goldfish out of water. Neji waited patiently for her to answer.

"I – I," she stuttered. "Y—yes…" She clamped her eyes shut and clenched her hands together so tight that her knuckles began to whiten. Neji smiled affectionately and gently took her hands in his. She gasped and her eyes snapped open. Neji looked at her seriously.

"Hinata, have you ever once told Ino that you love her?" he asked. Hinata made a quiet noise and shook her head.

"Alright," Neji said patiently. "And why haven't you?" Hinata shrugged, but Neji couldn't really distinguish it as such, since the girl was shaking so much. The female Hyuuga shook her head.

"I – I don't kn—know," she admitted softly. "Because I was always afraid to?" She spoke it as a question and looked nervously at Neji, as though hoping her cousin would give her the right answer. He just shook his head with a knowing smile.

"Hinata, my precious cousin, you're hopeless!" he laughed. "While it is true that actions speak louder than words and Ino has probably deduced by now that you do indeed love her, it is still advisable as well as a very good idea to assure her that you love her. And you do that by saying those words." Hinata nodded in an unsure way and looked timidly at Neji through her bangs.

"W—when did you first tell Itachi that you loved him?" she asked with unsure curiosity. Neji blinked, slightly taken aback by the question and his eyes immediately sought out his ebon-haired lover as he contemplated his answer. He watched as Itachi spoke to Ino, completely absorbed in their conversation, gestures accompanying his answers and smiling more than he ever had with her. Seeing such contentment in his husband's eyes made Neji smile himself.

"Well," he replied. "I suppose I first told him…I think it was ten years ago, at Christmas and just after he told me, actually."

_Ten Years Ago: _

_"May I help you, sir?" a very well-dressed man asked Neji at the gate of the impossibly large manor. Neji nodded and spoke firmly. _

_"Yes, thank you," he replied with the perfect touch of snobbery to his voice. "I am Hyuuga Neji and I have an engagement with Uchiha Itachi." The man nodded and allowed Neji to pass through the iron wrought gate and onto the large estate. Neji was far from surprised. He had been here many times before. He understood that rules and security precautions required the staff to be so careful around people. _

_And, were he anybody else, Neji would not have been granted entry onto the Uchiha estate so easily, but as it were, he and this man knew each other quite well after several visits and very frequently spaced, and so there was a very mutual trust between them. _

_Neji walked leisurely through the grounds and up to the front door. As he was told by Itachi earlier, the young Uchiha was waiting for him just outside. Neji smiled and hurried over to him. _

_"Hello, Itachi," he spoke with a relaxed tone. Itachi returned the smile and nodded. _

_"Hello, Neji," he replied. "I'm glad you were able to come. There's something of great importance that I should like to speak to you about." Neji nodded, his brow knitting together slightly. _

_"Oh?" he inquired. "And I suppose it will secure most of the time I spend here today?" Itachi nodded, a serious look dominating his handsome features. Neji watched him intently and fought the urge to blush. Though it was embarrassing to admit, he had been developing some special feelings for the young man as of late. Itachi had been creeping into many of his thoughts and had even been so bold as to invade most of the young Hyuuga's dreams, playing a star role in many and most of the erotic ones. Neji often became incredibly hot as an aftereffect of those dreams, though he would rather be put to death than admit it. _

_He pushed the thoughts from his mind and forced himself to focus on the purpose of this meeting, which was very difficult, as he didn't know what that purpose was. _

_"Yes," Itachi said. "I think it will. Though I must ask you with every respect not to overreact to what I tell you." His deep obsidian eyes bored into Neji and the young brunette man felt slightly nervous. He faltered only the slightest of bits as he answered, "I think I could give it a try." Itachi nodded and indicated for the Hyuuga to follow him. Neji obeyed silently. _

_Itachi led him to the small garden that had become the two men's favorite place to talk. It was beautiful this time of the year, the white snow light and soft, covering the trees and the lawn. The pavement was shoveled clean, though and the grey matched the white and provided a nice blend. There was a slight breeze that played with both Neji's and Itachi's hair, lifting it, spinning it, ruffling it. _

_Itachi stopped abruptly and turned immediately to face Neji. The young Hyuuga heir almost skidded to a halt and blinked, surprised at the Uchiha's unusual behavior. Itachi took a deep breath and then released it, letting his eyes fall gently closed as he did so. Neji's breath caught in his throat as the cool flutter of Itachi's own brushed his skin in the most delicious of sensations. Luckily, he managed to regain composure by the time Itachi opened his eyes. _

_"Neji," the black-haired man spoke seriously. Neji nodded, encouraging him to continue. _

_"Yes?" he asked politely. _

_"I do think that it's high time I tell you something," Itachi said replied. "important." Neji nodded slowly. _

_"Well, you told me earlier," he pointed out. "I figured it was of some magnitude if it made you this nervous." Itachi gave a hollow laugh and Neji's brow furrowed. _

_"I apologize," the Uchiha said. "for my nervousness. I'm not normally one to beat around the bush, as the saying goes, and so I shall be blunt." He looked meaningfully at Neji, who was naturally quite confused. _

_"I am in love with you, Neji," Itachi said plainly, staying true to his word to be blunt. _

_Neji's eyes widened and his hands flew to his mouth to hide a gasp. _

_"What!?" it still managed to come out, though was slightly muffled by the hand still clapped over his mouth. He stared at Itachi incredulously. _

_"I am in love with you," Itachi reiterated, surprised at how easy it was to say the words. And at how much better he felt now that they were out. He regarded Neji carefully, slightly offended by the surprised reaction that almost bordered on disgust if one chose to interpret it so. _

_Neji began to breathe deeply, trying desperately to regain composure, though failing miserably! After all, it wasn't everyday that a man told him that he loved him. Not to say he didn't want to shout to the world and to Itachi that he loved him back, he was just simply too surprised to do that. _

_"You – you – I mean, I…uh," Neji was at a loss for words, a novelty for him. Itachi took a step forward, a look of slight concern on his face. _

_"Neji, are you alright?" he asked. "You look pale." Neji took a step back and swallowed, bringing a hand up to his temple. _

_"But what about your father!?" he demanded suddenly, ignoring Itachi's question. "What about my uncle!? What about the company! You can't honestly expect that a homosexual relationship would be accepted just because we're the company heads' heirs! I mean it's – it's ludicrous!" He gasped and swayed suddenly, falling back slightly. _

_"Neji..!" Itachi's breathy whisper elicited a shiver from the Hyuuga, and a moment later, the brunette man found himself gently encased in strong arms of which he had for so long dreamed. They were warmer than he had imagined. Neji tensed a little and pulled away, staggering out of the other man's loose grasp. He stepped back and surveyed Itachi, heart beating wildly. Instinctively, he brought a hand up to his chest in an attempt to still the erratically beating muscle. Itachi watched him calmly. _

_"Neji, please understand," he said patiently. "I'm not going to force you to do anything that you do not want to do. However, if you do not return my sentiments then tell me so now, please do not give me false hope." Neji's mouth opened and closed again and again. He looked at Itachi with his still apparent surprise before he became unusually distant and felt himself fall backwards, everything around him gradually becoming darker. The last coherent thought in his mind was a confused one referring to why he did not feel the distinct hardness of the ground at all…_

_"Neji." Neji groaned and shivered. He blinked and a blurry world came into focus. His white glassy eyes swiveled around wildly, after a moment focusing on the tan blur of color that was framed by a suspicious blob of black. _

_"Itachi..?" Neji inquired lightly, pushing himself carefully up into sitting position. He still felt a little dizzy. _

_"Yes, Neji, it's me," Itachi said with an amused look on his face. Neji narrowed his eyes. _

_"What?" he snapped. Itachi shook his head. _

_"You fainted," he said blatantly. "I never thought you were so new to such feelings." Neji huffed, brushing away the spinning feeling in his head and turned his nose up a little at Itachi. _

_"Well, excuse me," he said snobbishly. "But it's not everyday that a man tells me that he's in love with me." Itachi nodded empathetically. _

_"Touché," he conceded. "But in my defense, I believe it was long in coming." Neji turned to him, irritation forgotten. _

_"How do you figure that?" he asked. Itachi gave a small shrug. _

_"Well," he replied. "As soon as I met you, I knew that something was there. Not what exactly, but I couldn't quite shake the feeling in my gut that told me not to forget you. That there was more to you than the shrewd businessman's apprentice that you seemed to be. It seems I was right. Look what we've become in the short span of a year." Neji nodded contemplatively and shivered slightly. He may have had an extra jacket on, but it was still winter, for Kami's sake. _

_Neji blinked. Wait. He had an extra coat on? Looking down at himself, he saw that he was indeed donned with a layer that hadn't been there before. Looking over to Itachi, he saw that the man only had a slightly thin sweater on over an even thinner long-sleeved shirt. One didn't need to be a genius to see that he was shivering. _

_Eyes widening, Neji quickly moved to Itachi, removing the jacket and reaching around the Uchiha's broad shoulders to fit it over his lithe body. Itachi tensed slightly and looked at Neji inquiringly, who seemed to at last, realize what he was doing and had frozen stiff. His hands were still resting on the Uchiha's back, his arms draped over his shoulders, his body pressed flush against Itachi's. He was on his knees and his back arched into Itachi, pushing him further against the sturdy body. Neji's eyes sparkled in the grey light and his lips were parted beautifully. _

_Before the young man could move away, Itachi's arms moved to his waist and pulled him closer, obsidian eyes glimmering with gentility that was countered by want. Neji gasped as one of the strong arms that held him tightly trailed up his back and rested itself against his head, positioning it against Itachi's collarbone. _

_"Please, Neji," Itachi whispered. "Please tell me what you feel about this whole situation. I'm sure I can handle it if you don't love me, however, I'm not sure what I would do if I lost your friendship." Neji stiffened against Itachi but didn't move away. His brow furrowed and his eyes shut tightly. He drew in a breath and released it slowly. _Alright, Neji,_ he thought to himself. _It's now or never.

_"Itachi," Neji started, his voice cracking. Itachi hummed acknowledgement and Neji took another deep breath before continuing. _

_"I – I love you too," he whispered against Itachi's collarbone. There was a moment of silence before Neji felt himself jerked away from Itachi and forced to stare into those piercing black eyes. Itachi stared at him with slight incredulity and his mouth parted. _

_"Truthfully?" he asked quietly. Neji's mouth turned upward in a shaky smile and he nodded. _

_"Yes," he answered just as quietly. "Truthfully. I love you." He watched with growing elation as Itachi's mouth spread into a small yet genuine smile. He leaned closer to Neji but stopped an inch away. _

_"May I?" he asked. Neji's smile seemed to widen and he nodded, trying to hide his eagerness. Itachi seemed to see it though, as he smiled and leaned forward, keeping his eyes locked with Neji's. _

_Softly but surely, lips touched and Itachi's mouth closed over Neji's. The Hyuuga was lost immediately and his eyes fluttered closed. Itachi soon followed suit and allowed his own black eyes close. His arms held Neji tightly as he kissed him. _

_Neji sighed so softly into the kiss that it was debatable whether or not he actually made a sound. His arms tightened around Itachi's shoulders and he pressed himself closer to the Uchiha. _

_The chaste kiss was soon broken as both men pulled away for air. Breathing deeply, but not panting, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga looked at each other reverently, white eyes searching black, black eyes searching white. Neji was the first to break the trance as he smiled softly and leaned up to kiss Itachi's forehead lightly. _

_"My legs are falling asleep," he whispered against the tanned skin. Itachi chuckled and shifted so that he could effectively lift Neji. Taking the Hyuuga into his arms, the young Uchiha moved over to a bench that was positioned conveniently beneath a tall tree that seemed to take the majority of the snow on its branches. _

_Itachi sat down on the dry part of the bench with Neji sitting adorably on his lap, blushing something fierce. Smirking subtly yet evilly, Itachi trailed his hands to the hem of Neji's coat and dipped them beneath it. His fingers met soft skin and Neji shivered, squirming away from the unusual touch and almost falling off of Itachi. _

_"Itachi!" he gasped. The Uchiha's smirk widened. _

_"Yes, Kitten?" he asked. Neji blushed further at the nickname and his back arched a little as Itachi's fingers ghosted over his skin in a teasing caress. _

_"S—stop, Itachi, you're making me – Ah..!" he said in a breathy and quivering voice. Itachi's hands stilled and the raven-haired man looked lovingly at the panting Hyuuga on his lap. _

_All teasing forgotten, Itachi pulled Neji to him in a passionate embrace, which Neji wholeheartedly returned. _

_"I love you." _

Present:

"Niisan?" Neji blinked and jerked, focusing his attention back onto Hinata, who was giggling amusedly. Neji arched a brow at her.

"What is it, Hinata, that's so funny?" he asked with a mock huff. Hinata shook her head, still giggling.

"Nothing's f—funny, Neji-niisan," she insisted. "You just looked so d—different. It was ad—adorable!" Neji waited patiently for the laughs to subside before speaking.

"Well, nice to know," he mumbled with sarcasm. Hinata smiled and looked at her cousin.

"Niisan, you'll have to tell me the whole story sometime this weekend," she said. Neji nodded in agreement and Hinata gasped, struck by a sudden idea.

"Neji-niisan!" she said excitedly. "You should share that story on Christmas Eve! I'm sure everyone would love to hear about it! You know how every single one of our friends is a closet fanatic when it comes to romance." Neji couldn't help but laugh at the long-suffering tone in his little cousin's voice, which caused said little cousin to blush.

"Neji, are you ready to go?" Itachi asked, coming up to the still-laughing Neji. He arched a brow as Neji waved his hand, indicating to Itachi that he'd tell the Uchiha later what had proven to be so funny.

"Yes, I'm ready to go," Neji affirmed when he had calmed down. He looked to Hinata and shook his head fondly. Hinata shrugged and walked to Ino, still bright red yet very proud of herself for having made Neji laugh as he did.

"Mikoto, Hizashi, you get to carry your own suitcases now," Neji said firmly, turning to his children and placing his hands on his hips. The two addressed huffed and didn't say anything, but grudgingly moved to pick up their large suitcases. Neji rolled his eyes and shook his head, but went to pick up his own and Itachi's suitcases. Ino and Hinata waited patiently.

"You know, it's common courtesy to carry the bags for your guest," Itachi said slyly to Ino. Both Hinata and Neji looked at each other, slightly confused. Ino gave Itachi a look in reply.

"Well, it's common courtesy for the man to carry the suitcases for the woman," she returned. Itachi chuckled.

"Touché," he said. Both Neji and Hinata arched a brow and wondered if they were missing anything.

They arrived at the entrance of the airport in a few minutes' time to see a long line of familiar cars, all with their respective owners talking to each other, leaning against the hood, or just looking generally impatient.

As soon as the four of them came into sight, though, the mood lightened.

"Neji!" a loud and very tall boy with an unusual haircut and the largest eyebrows ever seen called out. Neji just barely had time to drop the bag in his hand before being tackled affectionately by the black-haired man, lifted up and spun around.

"Lee, put me down," Neji ordered, sounding very much like he had in high school when he and Rock Lee were the best of friends. Lee squeezed Neji tightly for another moment and then obeyed the Hyuuga's orders and placed him gently on the ground. Neji looked fondly at Lee and shook his head.

"As energetic as ever, my friend," he said with a smile. "I don't know how Gaara puts up with you." Lee blushed and scuffed his toe on the pavement.

"I don't know how I do either," a naturally scratchy voice spoke. Lee's face brightened and he turned to the petite redhead now standing beside him and pulled him into a crushing hug, the fifth one of the morning.

"Gaara, my vibrant little love!" he shouted. "My youthful spark of happiness! My cuddly little panda!" Gaara, much to his dismay, blushed bright red and scowled at the ground, but didn't push Lee off of him. On the contrary, he brought his arms halfheartedly up around his lover. Neji chuckled.

"Hello, Gaara," he said. "Nice to see you again." Gaara rolled his eyes and gave Neji a wearied, almost nonexistent smile. They were very good friends.

"Nice to see you too, Neji," he replied in his monotonous voice. "I'd greet you properly, but my idiot of a boyfriend can't seem to keep his hands off me." Lee once again turned bright red and released Gaara, who raised an invisible eyebrow at his lover.

"I never said that was a bad thing," the redhead said slyly. Lee grinned. Neji coughed, turning a little pink. Really, for someone as bubbly and childlike as Lee, he sure could be a part of some dirty conversations. The Hyuuga had a feeling that that was where this would be headed if they continued on this track any longer.

"So, Gaara, how are things going down in Konoha?" he asked. Gaara opened his mouth to answer when a tall, blonde, and energetic bullet rammed into Neji, knocking the wind out of him and locking him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji!" the familiar voice of Naruto shouted excitedly. "It's been way too fucking long! You promised you'd be out here to see us a week earlier than this!" Neji spluttered and rolled his eyes, used to the overenthusiastic greetings that normally came from the blonde man. Somewhere in the background, Itachi laughed.

"Well, Naruto," Neji choked, trying to catch his breath. "It's nice to see you too. How are you?" Naruto pulled away and looked at Neji with his classic shit-eating grin.

"Always a prude, arncha, Hyuuga?" he teased. Neji grinned back.

"Always an idiot, eh Uzumaki?" he teased back. Naruto laughed and pulled Neji into a playful headlock, which Neji broke out of after a moment of struggling and then pulled on Naruto.

"I've been getting better, Naruto," Neji said to the blonde head trapped in the crook of his elbow. Naruto laughed and pulled away, still smirking.

"It's about time you two showed up!" he said enthusiastically. "Sasuke was gonna blow a fuse if you took any longer."

"Hey, shut up, idiot," an irritated voice sighed. Uchiha Sasuke walked up to Neji and clipped Naruto over the head on his way.

"Hey, Hyuuga," Sasuke said, hints of a smile on his face. "How're things?" Neji shrugged and grinned wryly.

"Things are alright," he said. "What about you, Uchiha? Are you still with Sakura?" His grin faded slightly and Sasuke's seemed to widen. Neji also saw a distinct hint of pink on his cheeks.

"No way," the Uchiha said with a relieved sigh. "That bitch made my life a living hell, and I'm proud to say that I'm with Naruto now." Neji arched a brow and his smirk returned.

"About damn time," he mumbled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What was that?" he asked. Neji shrugged and began to walk around him.

"Oh, nothing," he said n a sing-song voice. Sasuke whipped around a followed him.

"Yeah right, Hyuuga," he scoffed. "I wanna know what you said and you're going to tell me."

"Shikamaru! Kiba!" Neji said enthusiastically, moving swiftly away from the persisting Sasuke and throwing his arms around the taller in an enthusiastic greeting. He almost laughed at Sasuke's indignant expression. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and returned the Hyuuga's embrace, though in a very lazy way, as was per usual.

"Hey, Neji," he said. "long time." Neji pulled away and nodded.

"And it looks like Kiba's finally matched my height," he said, eyes flashing to the brunette boy standing possessively by the Nara's side. "Seems like I've missed a lot while I was away." Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah, you kinda did," he said.

"But, not too much," Kiba added. "Just minor stuff. Sasuke dumped Sakura and Naruto made a move about five minutes later, they came to our house, had wild animal sex on our bed, were then held captive by Shikamaru and myself until they managed to pay us back for the damage they did. You know, just little stuff." Neji raised a brow.

"Well, it seems as though some people were enjoying themselves immensely in our absence," he said thoughtfully. "Tell me, how much of what you've just said have you used as blackmail material, and is there anything that you might be willing to give me?" Kiba and Shikamaru smirked.

"All of it," Kiba said snidely. "And there's plenty of stuff that you could use. We already managed to get a flat screen TV with it." Neji chuckled and looked quickly over to Sasuke, who was currently clinging to Naruto while he spoke to Itachi. The Hyuuga almost laughed right out. Sasuke, it seemed could be incredibly clingy if he wanted to. And generally, just womanish in general. It seemed Naruto brought out his inner uke.

"And what about you two?" he asked. "How are things going for you?" Kiba turned slightly pink and Shikamaru shrugged indifferently.

"Ah, things are going fine," he said. "The sex is getting better, though. Kiba's finally stopped whining like a dog and started responding like a normal person." Kiba turned red and indignantly smacked the Nara's shoulder.

"Hey!" he barked angrily. "That was _one _time!" He held up one finger for emphasis and Shikamaru laughed. He put his arms around the pouting Kiba's waist and nuzzled his neck.

"Aw, come on, Kiba," he cooed. "Don't be like that. You're actually kinda cute when you whimper and whine like that." He leaned close to Kiba's ear and whispered something that made the Inuzuka squeak. Neji sighed. What was it with people and bringing up their sex lives whenever he was around? Well, if that was how they wanted to be then he should mention what went on between himself and Itachi in bed. The Hyuuga knew that every single person here would be totally floored by what he had to say about his and Itachi's sex life. At the thought, though, Neji felt himself become slightly aroused and quickly had to focus his thoughts on something else.

"Neji, I think we should get going," Itachi said in Neji's ear. The Hyuuga shivered and leaned back against his husband.

"Alright, Itachi," he agreed. "Let's get going. We can finish greeting everyone when we get there." He turned and began to scope out his children to find that Mikoto was sitting proudly up on a smiling Sasuke's shoulders and Hizashi was hanging off of Lee's arm playfully, giggling madly. Both Gaara and Naruto lovingly watched their partners play with the children. Neji folded his arms and smiled.

"So, Mikoto, I suppose is going to be riding with you, Sasuke?" he asked. "And Hizashi, I see would like to go with Lee?" Both children turned to their father with wide smiles and sparkling eyes.

"Can we, Chichui?" they asked excitedly. Neji looked to Itachi and nodded.

"If it's ok with them," he said. Both Sasuke and Lee nodded at once and started off towards their cars, Gaara and Naruto following at a slightly slower pace.

"And we'll be going with whom, Itachi?" Neji asked, turning to the (awesomer) Uchiha. Itachi smirked and jerked his head towards someone behind Neji. The Hyuuga turned and his brow shot up. Three men stood by a black and red truck, smirking something evil as they looked at Itachi and Neji.

"College friends," Itachi said with a glimmer in his eyes. Neji smirked and walked over to them.

"Sasori, Deidara, Kisame," he said when he reached them.

"Neji," Deidara drawled, moving over and surveying Neji with his usual sarcastic stare. Neji arched a brow.

"How _are _you, Deidara?" he asked. "It's been much too long in my opinion." Deidara nodded.

"I _know, _un," he agreed. "I was really very pissed when you two didn't show up last week like you said you would. I was really depressed and couldn't do anything except sulk the whole week." Itachi smirked and moved forward.

"Meaning you and Sasori fucked like madmen," he amended. Deidara's smirk widened.

"Absolutely, un!" he said. "By the way, what was your record, again? With Neji?" Both Neji and Itachi grinned and looked at each other slyly.

"Twenty-seven times," Neji answered. Deidara pouted.

"Damn," he muttered. "That's five times more than Sasori and me!" Neji hid a scoff as the blonde man turned to his redheaded lover.

"Sasoriiiiii!" he whined. "Let's have sex in the backseat, I wanna beat these guys!" Sasori rolled his eyes and shoved the clingy man away.

"_NO, _Deidara," he said firmly and with much annoyance. "We will not have sex in the backseat, especially not with Kisame, the forty-year old virgin there." He smirked at Kisame, who scowled back at him.

"Although, I am surprised that we lost to Itachi of all people," he marveled. "And with _Neji, _no less! I mean, come on, the guy's probably the most intimacy-shy person I've ever seen." Itachi rolled his eyes and moved over to grope Neji's ass. The Hyuuga turned red.

"Not in bed," he corrected. "Just in front of people. Right, _Neji_?" Neji turned even redder as Itachi began to trail hot and sensuous kisses down his neck, and only just managed to bite back a groan, but couldn't keep a soft gasp at bay. Sasori and Deidara both looked at them in a long-suffering wistful way.

"Watch it, Itachi," Kisame sneered, elbowing Sasori in the side. "You're making these two hotter than they make each other. Unless you want a repeat of Thanksgiving, I suggest you give that a rest." Sasori groaned and turned to glare at Kisame, who laughed wildly.

"Shut up, Kisame," Sasori growled. "If I may remind you, I—"

"Oh, _Itachi!_" Neji's moan interrupted him and the redhead felt a heat pool deep in his stomach at the sight of Neji's neck, erotically exposed, being ravaged by Itachi's mouth. Deidara seemed to be having the same problem as he.

"Awwwww, come on, guys!" he whined. "Now you're just being cruel!" Neji and Itachi ignored him and Sasori mumbled something about needing to get going. Both he and Deidara got into the car in a miff, followed by Kisame, who was still chuckling at Sasori, followed by Neji and Itachi, who were still loving the rise they got out of Sasori and Deidara. They moved to the very back of the van, Sasori sat in the middle with Deidara and Kisame sat in the driver's seat. He adjusted the rearview mirror and looked into it, smirking when he saw Neji moving surreptitiously closer to Itachi. He started the car and began to back out of the parking space, but as soon as he was out, he heard a gasp and saw in the mirror Itachi leaning over Neji, whose face was out of sight and Deidara and Sasori scowling at them from the middle seat.

"Neji…"

"I—Itachi – Ah..!"

Kisame almost laughed. It was so obvious what they were doing. They may have been horny, but these two men were both incredibly intelligent. And right now, their only goal was to get a reaction from Sasori and Deidara, and perhaps exact a bit of revenge on them for the disastrous car ride this past Thanksgiving. Long story short, it had been Itachi and Neji's van in which they had been driving and at the end of the drive, the upholstery had been ruined beyond repair. Itachi had had to spend the money that he had set aside for Neji's anniversary gift to reupholster the seats. And it was all because Sasori and Deidara had been too horny for their own good.

"Alright, that's enough, un!" Deidara finally shouted. "That's just not fair! First of all, this is _our _van, and second of all, you're not letting _us_ do anything, why should you be allowed to?" He glared at them and Sasori groaned. Deidara had never been the brightest light on the tree, and his sense of logic was awful. Yes, Sasori knew what they were doing too, and that was why he was allowing it. It was so obvious that they had it coming, as soon as he started screwing Deidara in the back seat of Itachi's van last Thanksgiving.

Itachi looked at Deidara with a smirk. He was now on top of Neji, who was laying down on his back sprawled over the back seat, all clothes still on, thankfully.

"Sorry, Dei," he said sarcastically. "We'll stop, I suppose. But do you think you could maybe let us use your bed when we get there?" Neji rolled his eyes, a barely concealed smirk on his face and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck.

"Oh, screw the bed, Itachi," he said in a husky voice. "Fuck me _now._" He licked his lips and lifted his hips up to grind against Itachi's. The Uchiha growled with desire and latched his lips onto Neji's neck once more. Deidara's shoulders fell and he went back to silently watching them. Sasori scowled as he tried to turn away and found that he couldn't. They were just too damn _hot_.

After a moment, and when both Deidara and Sasori were sufficiently aroused, Neji and Itachi pulled away from each other, straightened their rumpled clothes and settled comfortably against each other in the back seat, Itachi's arm around Neji's shoulder, Neji's head resting against Itachi's shoulder. Both of them were smirking at Sasori and Deidara, who were staring at the two spouses with shocked disappointment. Deidara was the first to speak, and as usual, he didn't think of what came out of his mouth.

"Wait, that's _it_!?" he complained. Sasori turned to him and surveyed him with a look that said clearly, 'You're such an idiot.'

"And you guys actually waited until after you were engaged to have sex?" the redhead asked incredulously, turning back to the amused men. "After you just almost ravaged each other here in the backseat of a van? That makes no sense to me." Itachi chuckled and shook his head. Neji smirked.

"Yes, we did wait," Neji said. "Because I was still a virgin then and was nervous about my first time. If I recall correctly, we actually first made love the night Itachi proposed." At hearing this, Deidara squealed and leaned towards them.

"Oh, really, un?" he asked excitedly. "That was your first time? Oh, how _romantic_!" Sasori chuckled and looked fondly at his Deidara. He was such a romantic sometimes, and Sasori couldn't help but find it cute. Adorable, actually. If he wasn't strapped into the car seat at that moment, he probably would've ruffled his lover's hair.

He fixed his gaze back on Neji and Itachi, who were gazing at each other with affection. Both Sasori and Deidara smiled. They, along with Kisame, had been best friends with Itachi for years now, and they were there when the man's father disowned him due to his homosexuality. It had almost crushed their favorite Uchiha, but they were able to help him get over his depression. So was Neji, who slowly befriended them as time went on. Now, Itachi and Neji were married, happier than ever, and Deidara, Sasori and Kisame were still dancing through life right at their friends' sides.

The car fell into a comfortable silence, all arousal forgotten, all mock grudges gone, and Sasori, Deidara and Kisame remembered the night Itachi had proposed to Neji.

_Eight Years Ago:_

_Deidara sat at his easel, his tongue between his teeth as he worked on his masterpiece, and Sasori sat on the couch, tinkering with his little wooden puppets. Kisame was tending to his rather large fish affectionately and all was well. _

_Itachi then walked through the door to their large apartment, looking a little nervous and holding a small bag close to his chest as if it were the most important thing in the world. _

_"Hey, Ita, what's up!" Deidara called from his spot by the window. Sasori looked up and nodded towards the Uchiha. Kisame waved absently, still focused completely on his fish. Itachi nodded and spoke loudly, yet with something that could almost be a waver to his voice. _

_"I need your opinion," he said seriously. All three men looked up from their activities and looked curiously at Itachi. _

_"What for?" Sasori asked casually. Itachi walked over to Kisame and held out the bag. _

_"I need you all to tell me what you think of this," he said. Kisame looked at him confusedly and Sasori and Deidara both moved from their places of comfort to go look at whatever it was that was in the bag. Itachi looked at them all seriously. _

_"I'm going to propose to Neji," he said. The reactions were instantaneous. Deidara squealed and covered his mouth with his hands, Kisame did a double-take and Sasori jerked, surprised. _

_"Really!?" Deidara asked, his voice muffled by his hands. Itachi nodded. Sasori grinned. _

_"Wow, you have no problems committing," he said in slight awe. Kisame chuckled. _

_"But I thought we had something special, Itachi!" he mock whined, draping himself dramatically over the Uchiha. Itachi laughed and pushed the other man off. _

_"It would never have worked out between us, Kisame," he said. "I need to be seme in this kind of relationship." Kisame laughed and ruffled Itachi's hair like he had ever since they were kids. _

_"But, I'm serious about proposing to Neji," Itachi said, suddenly serious again. "And I need to know what you think about the—" _

_"Engagement ring!?" Deidara shrieked, his hands now removed from his mouth and flailing about in the air. Sasori shook his head and clapped his boyfriend over the head. Deidara stopped the flailing and made a noise of indignation, turning to glare at the redhead. Itachi chuckled. _

_"Yes, Dei," he said. "It is the engagement ring." Deidara grinned and bounced over to Itachi, grabbing the bag and excitedly extracting the black felt box from within its confines. His eyes widened. _

_"Damn, Itachi," he said in wonder. "I don't know about Neji, but I would say yes if you just gave me the box!" Sasori looked at Deidara the way he always did when the blonde said something stupid. Kisame only smirked. _

_"Open it, Dei," he said. "I wanna see if Itachi's taste in rings is as good as his taste in boxes." Deidara nodded eagerly and opened the box. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Kisame, curiosity very strong, moved behind the man and peered over his shoulder. His reaction to the sight was the very same as Deidara's. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped and he stared. Sasori looked too and, surprisingly, his face soon mirrored the other two. _

_"Wow," they said in unison. Itachi smirked. _

_"So, it's good?" he asked casually. Deidara looked up at him in reverence. _

_"Forget Neji, marry me," he said. "Itachi, this thing is fucking _amazing_! How much did this thing cost!?" Itachi shrugged. _

_"A lot," he said. "My father offered to get it for me, though." Kisame looked at the Uchiha with narrowed eyes. _

_"Your father?" he hissed. "He got this for you? Why would he do that? He disowned you." Itachi nodded stiffly. _

_"We're trying to work everything out," he said tersely. "He figured it wasn't so bad. At least I fell in love with someone who had the same status as myself, who ran in the same circle as myself. And this way, the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan are officially joined together. All in all, it's not as bad as he first believed." Kisame growled angrily, not convinced and Sasori narrowed his own eyes, fixing them on Itachi. _

_"Do you just take shit from him, Itachi?" he asked. "Cause that's what this is. You're being way too passive about this whole thing." Itachi looked hard at him. _

_"I don't care much about what shit I take from him," he said seriously. "I can still see you and I can still see Neji, so I don't really care if he disowns me, or if he deceives me, so long as he doesn't take what's mine away from me." Sasori was silenced by this declaration and Deidara's eyes flashed from him to Itachi and back again. _

_"O-kaaaaay," he said awkwardly. "Let's just start talking about, uh, something else!" Itachi and Sasori sighed and nodded, both returning their attention to the ring. _

_"It's really very elaborate," Sasori said. "I never imagined that you'd be interested in that sort of thing. I can't see Neji interested in that either." _

_"Ooooh, but it'll look so good on him!" Deidara gushed. Itachi nodded. _

_"That's the point," he explained. "I realize that the diamond draws a lot more attention to itself against the black cushion, but against Neji's pale skin, it'll blend fairly well. I think it'll stand out on his finger just right. If he says yes, that is." Kisame rolled his eyes. _

_"Of course he'll say yes, Itachi," he said. "He practically worships you! It'll snow red before he says no to a marriage with you." Sasori laughed. _

_"Amen to that," he said. Itachi smiled. _

_"I want you to be there," he said suddenly. Deidara blinked. _

_"What?" he asked. Itachi looked at him with that smile of his that was always nothing more than a curve of the lips, but that said more than he could ever say with words alone. _

_"I want you all to be there when I propose," he said. "If he says yes, you'll be there to congratulate us, if he says no, you'll be there to console us." There was a silence for a moment before a loud scream indicated that Deidara certainly liked that idea. The next thing Itachi knew, the blonde man was clinging to his neck shouting, "Of COURSE we'll be there, Ita!! We'll always be there when you need us, un! Right, Saso?" He turned to the redhead with those big puppy eyes of his and Sasori had to say yes. Even though he was going to even without the encouragement of his boyfriend. Kisame only clapped Itachi on the back and said, "Duh. What else could we possibly be doing but cheering you on when you propose to your man?" Itachi grinned his thanks and pushed Deidara away from him carefully. Sasori collected the hyper blonde and smiled at Itachi. _

_"You're going to do it tonight, correct?" he asked. Itachi nodded. _

_"Of course," he affirmed. "When else could I possibly do this, but the very night I buy the engagement ring?" _

_"Touché," Sasori laughed. Deidara grinned and looked at Kisame, who returned the look. _

_"This is going to be fun," Kisame grinned. _

_"You can say that again, un," Deidara returned slyly. _

_That night, Neji was invited over to the apartment shared by the four friends and he eagerly agreed. After the initial salutations and greetings, they migrated to the living room area to watch TV and then they had the main meal of the day, courtesy of Kisame and Sasori, who, though he would never admit it, had an affinity for cooking. _

_"This is excellent!" Neji exclaimed at the table, making sure that absolutely no food was in his mouth while he said it. Talking with one's mouth full was just revolting, after all. _

_"Thanks, Neji," Kisame grinned. "Sasori and I made it. Turned out better than I expected, and we had a lot of fun, eh, Sasori?" He arched a brow at the redhead and Sasori hid a blush with a scowl. _

_"Shut up, Kisame," he grumbled. Deidara elbowed him playfully in the side, earning a glare from the disgruntled man. Itachi rolled his eyes. _

_"Neji, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he said. "But I have something important to say tonight." Neji's eyes narrowed and he surveyed Itachi suspiciously. _

_"The last time you said that, you told me that you were in love with me," he said thoughtfully. "I wonder, does it have anything to do with that?" Itachi smiled at Neji. The man was perceptive, but then he had known that. The Uchiha shook his head. _

_"There's no reason to be so suspicious, Neji," he said easily. Deidara jerked forward, as though hiding a laugh. Sasori thumped him on the back and Deidara almost coughed up his mouthful. Neji, Itachi and Kisame turned to them with eyes of amusement and suspicion. Deidara smirked. _

_"Sorry, un," he said. "Some food went down the wrong pipe. Almost choked!" Sasori didn't say a word, just shook his head with a grin. Neji looked from Deidara to Sasori and then to Itachi. _

_"Alright," he said. "Well, then, Itachi, I don't think I'll be able to think about anything else tonight until you say what you have to say. So, let's here it." He folded his arms expectantly and stared at Itachi. The Uchiha, far from fazed, reached down to his pant pocket, hidden by the table and smiled when he felt the bulge that was the ring box. He stood up and walked over to the Hyuuga, who looked at him with confused milky eyes. Deidara was literally quivering with anticipation, Sasori was leaning away from him slightly fearfully, and Kisame was leaning back in his chair with a knowing toothy smile. _

_When Itachi reached Neji, he smiled and got down on both knees. Neji blinked, his heart rate speeding up drastically. He didn't understand why though, because of course, Itachi was only kneeling so as to be at eyelevel. But when Itachi shifted his weight onto his left knee and lifted his right knee so that his foot rested on the floor, Neji knew that this wasn't the case (of course, he had known from the beginning). His mouth fell open and his hands flew to cover the gaping hole. His eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up as high as they could possibly go. Deidara, Sasori and Kisame were all pleased by this reaction and, though some of them wouldn't admit it, were on the edge of their seats. Itachi only smiled as he began to speak. _

_"Neji," he started. _

_"Y—yes?" Neji breathed out, finding it a little difficult to breathe as he waited for Itachi to continue. _

_"First and foremost, thank you for working with me for the whole of two years, I can assure you they've been the best years of my life," the Uchiha said. Kisame rolled his eyes. Itachi, no matter how much he loved anyone, was always polite and driven by etiquette._

_"I would also like to express to you how much I have enjoyed the part you played in my life as something more than a business partner," he said. "As a lover. Over the past few years, Neji, I have grown to love you very ardently, more so than I expressed to you this time two years ago." Neji's breathing now sped up as Itachi continued. _

_"And what I have to say to you tonight is more of a question than anything else," he said. "I love you, Neji and wish to spend the rest of my life with you." Neji's breath hitched and Itachi proceeded. _

_"Neji, will you marry me?" _

_There was a silence and Neji wondered when Itachi had retrieved the beautiful black felt box that held the most spectacular ring, which was now being presented to him. All eyes were on the two lovers. Neji's eyes only saw Itachi and Itachi's eyes only saw Neji. Truth be told, Neji had been hoping that Itachi would pop the question soon, but it had still come as a surprise to him when the Uchiha did ask him. And now, he was quite at a loss for words. _

_"I –" he started weakly, still looking intently at the raven-haired man. "I – I don't know – what to say, I…" His voice faded out and he bit his lip. Deidara, always impatient, rolled his eyes. _

_"Then say yes, un!" he shouted out. Sasori elbowed him immediately. _

_"Shut up!" he hissed dangerously. Neji shook his head. _

_"No, it's alright, Sasori," he said with newfound confidence. "Deidara's got the right of it. Itachi," he paused and smiled at the Uchiha. Itachi nodded, encouraging him to continue. _

_"I will marry you," Neji whispered. Itachi's face shone and he gently pulled the ring from its place in the box and reached forward. He stopped his hand an inch away from Neji's and looked at the Hyuuga with a smile._

_"May I?" he asked. Neji returned the smile and nodded. He held out his left hand and tried not to gasp as Itachi slid the ring onto his finger gently; tenderly. _

_He brought his hand up and looked at the ring now resting peacefully on his ring finger. It accentuated his skin and matched the tone beautifully. It didn't draw more attention to itself than it did to Neji and besides that it was from Itachi, so Neji automatically loved it. _

_He smiled down at Itachi for a moment before sliding out of his chair and onto his knees, wrapping his arms around his lover, and now fiancé's neck and kissed him. Itachi smiled into the kiss and returned it, bringing his arms up around Neji's slighter frame. _

_Deidara, Sasori and Kisame all watched quietly with large grins on their faces until…_

Present:

_Until they almost fucked each other right there and we had to banish them to the bedroom, _Sasori finished in his head, with a laugh. Beside him, Deidara giggled as well. Sasori guessed he was probably thinking and remembering the same thing.

"So, you were really a virgin that night?" Kisame inquired from the driver's seat. Neji nodded.

"Yes, I was," he replied. "I was nervous at first, but then I became more comfortable. Heh, I think you all knew that." He looked sheepish and blushed. Sasori smiled and nodded.

"Yeah but to your credit, you really looked like you weren't new to it," he said. Neji blushed more and Deidara laughed.

"Aw, look at the cute Hyuuga!" he cooed. "He's blooming! How adorable!" Neji groaned and put his face in his hands. Itachi smiled and kissed the top of Neji's head lovingly. The Hyuuga immediately perked up and smiled, dropping his hands to his side. Kisame, who had been watching snippets of the exchange in the rearview mirror, smirked.

"Well, we're about halfway there," he said. "So, Itachi, I guess you'll be home in twenty minutes time." Itachi grinned at Kisame.

"And I can't wait, Kisame," he said wholeheartedly. Neji nodded, but didn't say anything, satisfying himself with leaning his head on Itachi's shoulder.

"And I think I'm speaking for Neji when I say he's looking forward to it as well," the Uchiha continued. Turning to Neji he whispered, "Am I right?" Neji nodded and sighed, "You always are, koibito." Itachi smiled gently and whispered softly to his husband words that had always signified the most important times of their joint lives.

"Merry Christmas, Kitten."

* * *

**Merry Christmas!! Sorry, it's kinda late, but in my defense, at least it's still Christmas!! I am incredibly proud of this, but will edit it if people spot any grammar problems or anything of the sort. **

**This is dedicated to my sweeties, Mewmewgodess and Kagome Raya! Luv you two!! And I will totally respond to your emails/PMs, sorry it took so long, but I was writing this! I really hope you guys like it. Email/PM me later, luvies!! Thank you all who decided to read this, and to everyone out there...**

**Happy Holidays!! **


End file.
